1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar panels, and, more particularly, to devices that inhibit solar panel charging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar panels are a well-known technology that utilize solar energy to produce usable electricity. Solar panels can be installed in many different places to harvest solar energy, e.g., building rooftops, fields, road-side signs, and vehicles. Solar panels can make an economical addition to a building rooftop because the rooftop space is usually not utilized for other purposes and the solar panels allow for the building to consume less electricity from the grid. Additionally, if the solar panels produce more electricity than the building consumes, that excess electricity can be fed back into the grid. One drawback to installing solar panels on a building rooftop is that even if the solar panels are disconnected from the grid, they will continue to produce electricity. This can be hazardous for firefighters on the roof of a burning building. Not only do the solar panels continue to produce electricity during a fire, but the support structure for the solar panels can produce air flow beneath the panels that supplies oxygen to the fire underneath the support structure.
What is needed in the art is a way to inhibit charging of solar panels.